This invention relates generally to the recovery of oil from underground, oil-bearing formations. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the treatment of underground formations with hot gases and solvents to recover oil from the formations. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the production of partial oxidation products in the oxidation of natural gas on the site in petroleum production fields. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the partial oxidation of natural gas to produce hot gases, liquid solvent, and driving force for treatment of an underground formation.
The injection into an underground formation of exhaust gases, whether the exhaust gases are natural gas as recovered or natural gas that has been heated, is well known in the art. A method for increasing the volume of the natural gas for use in underground formation treatment adds increased value to the use of natural gas as a treating means. The addition of solvent materials to the treating medium again increases the value of natural gas as an underground formation treatment medium. By the process of this invention natural gas is converted into a treatment medium for underground formations which has both an increased volume over what could be obtained by simply heating natural gas and contains liquid solvents which aid in the recovery of oil from underground formations. The treatment medium of increased volume and containing solvent compounds can be produced from natural gas available in the field being subjected to treatment without the sometimes, expensive transportation of solvent materials to the well site for addition to the treatment medium.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for recovering oil from an underground formation. It is another object of this invention to provide a treatment medium for underground formations, producing the treatment medium on site from available natural gas. It is still another object of this invention to increase the usefulness of natural gas as a treatment medium for underground formations by providing means for converting the natural gas into a product of increased volume and containing liquids that can act as solvents for petroleum products in underground formations.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon study of this specification, the drawing, and the appended claims.